Vito Scaletta (Mafia III)
Vito Scaletta is a character in Mafia III. :For the events of Mafia II, please see Vito Scaletta (Mafia II). History Background Vito is the leader of the Italian Gang and runs the River Row district of New Bordeaux, which he had been entrusted with as a lieutenant for the Marcano Crime Family. The FBI took an interest in him due to his relationship with Lincoln Clay, noting that he saw action during World War II, served a six year term in jail for theft and illegal distribution of federal rations, and was a suspect in the death of Carlo Falcone, whose crime family he had previously worked for. He began working for the Marcano family after his exile from Empire Bay as part of a deal negotiated by Leo Galante after he had massacred a large portion of the Empire Bay Triads, a Chinese criminal organization who operate out of Chinatown in that city. In the past decade Vito has also been looking into finding out who was responsible for the murder of his best friend Joe Barbaro, who was not protected by Vito's arrangement with Leo, as both were responsible for the attack on the Empire Bay Triads. Years later, Vito establishes that Joe skipped town after getting the jump on his captors and sought protection from some mobsters in Chicago, who instead maimed and beat him to death. Working for Marcano Through Sal Marcano, he is given the River Row district of New Bordeaux to run as one of his lieutenants circa 1953; however, Sal has never been pleased with this arrangement, having only accepted Vito out of respect for Galante, and being unable to easily kill him because Vito is a made man. The situation comes to a head in 1968 when Marcano decides to kill Vito by sending his nephew, Michael Grecco to muscle into Vito's rackets in River Row, so that Marcano can get the hit on Vito sanctioned by the Commission (which he suspects planted Vito into his outfit as a mole), ostensibly because Vito hasn't been kicking up his dues to Sal (in reality, however, because Sal doesn't want Vito to inform the Commission about the casino he's planning to build in the city), only to have his plan interrupted by Lincoln Clay, saving Vito's life. Out of appreciation to Lincoln as well as recognizing that he has the ability to help him get retribution on the Marcano family, Vito joins up with Lincoln as one of his underbosses, along with Cassandra and Thomas Burke, to help him defeat Marcano and take over New Bordeaux's criminal activities. Italian Gang After murdering Grecco, Vito cuts himself loose from the Marcano family to become one of Lincoln's underbosses, seizing control of some of Marcano's territories, and the rackets they contain, from Lincoln. Working for Lincoln Vito first meets Lincoln at the Retroussé Yacht Club, whose members include Sal Marcano. Vito, who had served in the Second World War, questions Lincoln about his service in Vietnam, leaving right before Sal and Giorgi brief Lincoln about the Federal Reserve robbery, for which Vito is fronting most of his life savings. According to Giorgi, Vito has also gotten him a combination for the vault at the Federal Reserve. Several months following Sal's betrayal of the Black Mob, Vito has been struggling to pay his dues to Sal, who has been intentionally squeezing him dry and sabotaging his rackets so that he can get a hit on Vito sanctioned by the Commission. Vito had been contemplating skipping town for years, but his savings weren't substantial enough, and after Sal refused to pay him his cut from the Federal Reserve heist when Vito suspected that he was next on Sal's hit list, meaning that his life savings had been lost, Vito deliberately tried to provoke Sal into killing him in the following months. Michael's men eventually ambush Vito and keep him detained in the freezer of Benny's Ristorante, long enough until Michael can kill him - this fails to come to fruition when Vito is unexpectedly rescued by Lincoln. Vito agrees to help him take revenge on Marcano so long as Vito can exact vengeance on Michael Grecco, whom they later detain and torture for information after their initial attempt to ambush him at a brothel is interrupted by the arrival of hitmen dispatched by Marcano. After Vito learns that Sal wants him dead out of fear that he could inform Leo and the rest of the Commission about his plan to build a casino in New Bordeaux, he murders Grecco by running him through a meat grinder and sets out to rebuild his businesses, namely a smuggling operation he runs through his lieutenant Alma Diaz, at his warehouse, the dock union and a seafood restaurant called Benny's Ristorante. He later gets into an argument with Cassandra at a sit-down after it is revealed that his men, on Vito's orders, had been killing her men months prior due to conflict between the Haitian Mob and the Marcano Crime Family. Avenging Joe's death Vito later hires Lincoln to murder several members of the Marcano outfit, all of whom were originally from Chicago and were brought into the ranks at the behest of the Commission, for their role in the murder of his boyhood friend Joe Barbaro. Fate :See also Mafia III Endings. Associates *Bobby Navarro offers Italian muscle for hire in the form of his lunatic brothers. *Gianni Bruno offers medical upgrades like an additional Adrenaline Shot and increasing stamina and health. *Betty Johnson can get you enemy locations and pick up kickback for Lincoln. Family *Maria Scaletta (mother, deceased) *Antonio Scaletta (father, deceased) *Francesca Scaletta (sister) *Eric Reilly (brother-in-law) Appearances Story Chapters *The Home Fires Burn *Work the Man Who Bleeds *Fish Gotta Eat *Sit Down Optional Missions *I Need a Favor *Seems Simple Enough Betrayal Mission *I Deserved Better Notable Murders * Michael Grecco Trivia *Vito appeared as the protagonist of Mafia II and as the unnamed hitman in the Epilogue of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. *Although having respect for Leo Galante in Mafia II, Vito now has a clear hatred towards him, holding him in the same regard as his past enemies Derek Pappalardo and Alberto Clemente. *According to his wanted poster, he is wanted by the FBI for murder, interstate flight, attempted murder, extortion, and robbery. *Many characters, including Sal Marcano, often refer to Vito as a carpetbagger. Gallery Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 04.jpg|Vito concept art from Mafia III Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 03.jpg|Vito concept art from Mafia III Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 02.jpg|Vito in Gamescom 2015 trailer Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 11.png|Vito first meeting Lincoln Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 05.jpg|Lincoln Clay and Vito Scaletta Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 07.png|Vito at a sitdown with Lincoln Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 08.jpg|Vito Scaletta menu artwork Lincoln Clay Case File 839-2982v-68s-2.jpg|FBI Wanted poster Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 10.jpg|Vito Scaletta in 2016 (optional ending) Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Italian Gang Category:Boss Category:Underboss